


Pushing Limits (transl.)

by x_jeanne_x



Series: Jeanny's Translations [3]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Loneliness, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 18:10:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19256461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_jeanne_x/pseuds/x_jeanne_x
Summary: Für Tseng neigten Dinge dazu außer Kontrolle zu geraten, sobald Aerith involviert war.





	Pushing Limits (transl.)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pushing Limits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19070185) by [x_jeanne_x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_jeanne_x/pseuds/x_jeanne_x). 



“Ich weiß, dass du da bist,” rief Aerith in einem sanften Ton aus, während sie sich ohne aufzublicken weiter um die Blumen kümmerte, die in der Mitte der Kirche wuchsen. Mittlerweile hatte sie sich daran gewöhnt von ShinRa observiert zu werden und konnte in den meisten Fällen genau sagen, wer gerade Wachtdienst hatte - selbst wenn sie die jeweilige Person oft für den ganzen Tag nicht zu Gesicht bekam. Da war zum Beispiel Reno, der oft so stark nach Zigaretten, Tabak und manchmal auch anderen fragwürdigen Rauschmitteln roch, dass sein Geruch hin und wieder selbst den Duft der Blumen überdeckte. Oder Rude, der dazu tendierte, mit seinem Messer herumzuspielen und es auf und zu klicken ließ, was sie hören konnte, selbst wenn sie ihn nicht sah. Aerith erinnerte sich auch an einen Typen, der ständig auf seinem Handy herum tippte sowie einen Kerl, dessen Beschäftigung während seines Dienstes tatsächlich Stricken zu sein schien - zumindest glaubte sie, dass es das Klackern von Stricknadeln war, das sie mit ihm in Verbindung setzte. Wenn es doch etwas anderes war, wollte sie es vermutlich nicht genauer wissen.  
Und dann war da Tseng. Der seinen Dienst immer in kompletter Stille verrichtete und sich durch nichts von seiner Arbeit ablenken ließ. Dessen Blick auf ihr sie zugegebenermaßen unruhig machte, da er alles über sie zu wissen schien. Der über die Jahre hinweg vermutlich Dinge gesehen hatte, welche Aerith als nicht geeignet für Außenstehende hielt. Aber das war auch kein Wunder, immerhin war er derjenige, der diesen Job schon am längsten machte.  
  
Mit einem kaum hörbaren Seufzen trat Tseng aus den Schatten. “Hast du einen neuen Brief?” fragte er. Normalerweise versuchte der Turk-Chef, die Interaktionen mit Zielpersonen auf ein Minimum reduziert zu halten, jedoch hatte er sich schon vor langem eingestehen müssen, dass das bei Aerith meistens nicht funktionierte. Normalerweise hatten seine Zielpersonen Angst vor ihm - nicht ohne Grund, denn immerhin waren die Turks berüchtigt dafür, ShinRas Drecksarbeit zu verrichten. Nicht aber Aerith, die bei seinem ersten Dienst vor vielen Jahren bereits zu ihm gelaufen kam, um sich vorzustellen. Als sie noch ein kleines Mädchen war und er nicht mehr als ein weiterer neuer Rekrut in der Abteilung. Normalerweise führte er keinerlei auch nur annähernd freundschaftlichen Verhältnisse mit seinen Zielpersonen - und der Gedanke, dass er sich auf eine gewisse Art und Weise zu Aerith hingezogen fühlte, irritierte Tseng ungemein.  
  
Jedoch… Wie sonst sollte er über sie denken? Nachdem er doch für die letzten zehn Jahre Teil ihres Lebens war und sie aufwachsen gesehen hatte. Gesehen hatte, wie sie zu einer starken, unabhängigen jungen Frau heran wuchs, die an irgendeinem Punkt eine der wenigen Personen kennengelernt hatte, die er als so etwas wie einen Freund bezeichnen würde (nicht, dass er dieses Wort in seinem Leben, mit diesem Job, verwenden würde). Welche begonnen hatte, mit Zack auszugehen, dem jungen SOLDAT, der jetzt Minerva-weiß-wo war und als vermisst galt, seit er Hojos Experimenten nach dem Nibelheim-Vorfall entkommen war. Über dessen Flucht Tseng beschlossen hatte hinwegzusehen, und sein Versprechen einzuhalten, das er dem SOLDAT gegeben hatte: auf Aerith aufzupassen. Weil Zack ihm aus einem ihm nicht erklärbaren Grund immer vertraut hatte. Und weil der Junge gewusst hatte, dass genau das sowieso auch seine Arbeit war.  
  
“Nicht heute,” unterbrach das Blumenmädchen seine Grübelei. “Ich dachte nur…” begann Aerith, ein wenig unsicher ob sie diese Grenze überschreiten und den Turk nach Informationen fragen sollte. Ihn, der das Wort “Professionalität” quasi ausstrahlte. Jedoch kam sie nicht dazu, ihre Frage fertig zu stellen, da Tseng schon den Kopf schüttelte und ein “Nein” an sie richtete, da er sich schon denken konnte, dass sie etwas darüber wissen wollte, wo Zack gerade war.  
Tatsächlich hatte er sich schon gewundert, wie lange es wohl dauern würde, dass sie ihm nicht nur ihre Briefe übergab, sondern ihn auch einmal fragen würde ob er etwas wusste. Ob er etwas gehört hatte. Es schmerzte Tseng mit ansehen zu müssen, wie geduldig und hoffnungsvoll Aerith immer war, und wünschte sich nichts mehr wie ihr zu sagen, dass sie aufhören solle zu warten. Dass es nicht gut für Zack aussah. Aber er konnte nicht. Nein, würde nicht. Denn er war nicht der Typ, der seine Arbeit aufs Spiel setzte - einmal ein Turk, immer ein Turk, oder wie man so schön sagte. Aber auch, weil Tseng selbst noch ein wenig Hoffnung hatte, dass Zack lebend aus dieser ganzen Sache herauskommen würde.  
  
Selbstverständlich frustrierte das Aerith genauso sehr wie Tseng, nur war es viel offensichtlicher von ihrem Gesicht abzulesen, sowie der Art und Weise, wie das Mädchen beinahe zu ihm gestampft kam und sich, als sie direkt vor ihm stand, auf ihre Zehenspitzen stellte, um sich selbst etwas größer und eindrucksvoller dastehen zu lassen. Nicht, dass das den gewünschten Effekt auf den Turk hatte, der mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen einfach nur auf sie herab sah - was Aerith jedoch nur noch wütender machte, als sie es sowieso schon war.  
“Was meinst du mit ‘nein’? Du weißt es nicht, oder du willst mir nichts sagen?” forderte sie, woraufhin Tseng verwundert eine Augenbraue hochzog, da dies, soweit er sich jedenfalls erinnern konnte, das erste Mal war, dass sie sich so mit ihm zu reden traute. Er wusste, dass sie impulsiv war, aber bisher war das nie gegen ihn gerichtet gewesen. Überrascht darüber zögerte er mit seiner Antwort für einen Moment. “...Du weißt, dass ich keine vertraulichen Informationen preisgeben kann.”  
Aerith verdrehte die Augen, verärgert und unzufrieden mit dieser Antwort. “Warum bist du immer so… so… so wie du eben gerade bist?” beschwerte sie sich, und bekam dafür ein humorloses Lachen und ein Schulterzucken als Reaktion. “Das ist mein Job.”  
Genervt schüttelte das Mädchen den Kopf, drehte sich um und ging zurück zu dem Blumenbeet, um ihre Tasche aufzuheben. “Gut, dann mach deinen Job und bring mich nach Hause, ja?”  
Tseng starrte sie an. “Ich bin nicht dein Babysitter,” rief er ihr zu, beschloss dann aber, dass es trotzdem besser sei, sie nach Hause zu begleiten - immerhin konnte man bei dem Gesindel in den Sektor-5-Slums nie so genau wissen, was dem einen oder anderen so einfallen würde.  
“Vielleicht nicht mein Babysitter, aber du würdest mir doch sowieso folgen, oder nicht? Dann ist es mir lieber, wenn du mich nach Hause bringst als dass ich einen Schatten habe,” sagte Aerith zu ihm und warf nicht einmal einen kurzen Blick über ihre Schulter um zu sehen, ob Tseng ihr aus der Kirche folgte. Sie wusste sowieso, dass er das tun würde.  
  
Und so war es auch. Leise holte der Turk zu ihr auf - eine unübliche Geste von ihm, denn normalerweise hielt er lieber Abstand. Doch heute war sowieso schon ein seltsamer Tag, von daher kümmerte es ihn nicht allzu viel. Aerith schielte zu ihm, nachdem sie eine Weile still nebeneinander her gelaufen waren. “Manchmal wünsche ich mir, dass du mich öfter den netten Kerl sehen lässt, der du glaube ich bist,” merkte sie an. Erneut an diesem Tag konnte Tseng sie nur anstarren. Normalerweise war sie in seiner Gegenwart nicht so gesprächig, und deswegen fragte er sich, was plötzlich in dieses Mädchen gefahren war. Und er war sich nicht sicher, ob er den Ton mochte, in dem sie mit ihm gerade redete. “Vorsichtig, Aerith,” warnte er sie. “Du willst mich nicht am falschen Fuß erwischen.”  
“Oder was?” forderte sie ihn heraus. “Was wirst du mit mir machen? Mich beseitigen? … Ach nein. Das darfst du nicht, was? Ich kann mir vorstellen, wie bedauerlich das für dich sein muss.”  
“Du scheinst zu vergessen, dass ich noch zu ganz anderen, viel unangenehmeren Dingen als Töten, fähig bin. Und das schließt nicht nur körperliche Verletzungen ein,” erklärte Tseng ihr kalt, jedoch schienen diese Worte das Blumenmädchen nicht sonderlich zu beeindrucken. “Wie unheimlich,” stellte sie trocken fest, und auch wenn er später nicht mehr wusste warum genau, riss dem Turk bei diesen Worten der Geduldsfaden. Grob griff er nach ihrem Handgelenk und zerrte sie in die nächste Seitengasse. Unsanft drängte er Aerith gegen die nächste Wand und sah kalt auf sie herab. “Du spielst ein gefährliches Spiel, Mädchen. Auch meine Geduld hat Grenzen - warum bist du so versiert darauf, diese auszutesten und mich zu provozieren?”  
  
Sehr zu Tsengs Frustration hatten seine Worte und Handlungen aber kaum eine Wirkung auf die junge Frau, welche nur kurz zusammen zuckte, ihm im Anschluss aber gleich ein kleines, zufriedenes Grinsen schenkte. “Oh, du bist also zu menschlichen Reaktionen fähig - ich hab mich schon gewundert. Weißt du… Wären die Dinge anders gekommen… Es hättest du sein können.” Sie sah Tseng an, dessen Augen sich erst überrascht weiteten, und sie kurz darauf aber gequält ansahen. Dies alles dauerte nur einen kurzen Moment, bevor Tseng sich wieder fing und sich zu seinem üblichen, teilnahmslosen Gesichtsausdruck zwang. “Du weißt nicht, wovon du redest,” begann er mit einem müden Seufzen, wurde aber gleich erneut von Aerith überrascht als diese, offenbar einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend, Tseng zu sich hinunter zog und ihn küsste. Der Turk brauchte ein paar Sekunden um zu realisieren, dass sie an seinem Kragen zupfte, und wich ein wenig zurück. “Tu das nicht,” wies er sie an und griff erneut nach ihren Handgelenken, um sie aufzuhalten. “Das willst du nicht.”  
“Woher willst du das wissen? Ich bin nun schon seit Monaten allein und sehne mich nach ein wenig Nähe,” antwortete die junge Frau darauf und küsste ihn noch einmal. Tseng merkte, wie seine Entschlossenheit weniger wurde und lockerte seinen Griff, da er nach all den Jahren wusste wie schwierig es war, sie von etwas abzuhalten, das sie sich in den Kopf gesetzt hatte. Und aus irgendeinem Grund war er in diesem Moment derjenige, auf den sie ein Auge geworfen hatte. Aber man konnte es ja immer noch versuchen, was?  
“Ich bin nicht er, Aerith,” meinte Tseng nur, und erntete für diese Worte einen traurigen Blick. “Glaubst du wirklich, dass mich das achtundachtzig unbeantwortete Briefe vergessen lassen würden?” fragte das Blumenmädchen. “Aber jetzt geht es nicht um ihn, also halt’ die Klappe.”  
  
Lippen trafen sich erneut, wobei es diesmal nicht klar war, von wem der Kuss ausging, gefolgt von zögerlichen Berührungen und raschelnder Kleidung. Ihre Körper drängten sich aneinander, begleitet von einem gelegentlichen leisen Seufzen. Erst Aeriths Hand am Reißverschluss von Tsengs Hose holte dessen Hirn wieder in die Realität zurück und und er trat einen Schritt von ihr weg.  
Ein wenig außer Atem schüttelte er den Kopf. “Hör auf,” murmelte er und ließ Aerith los, wodurch das Mädchen ihn etwas überrumpelt ansah. “Was in Minervas Namen ist falsch mit dir?” fuhr sie ihn an, nachdem ein frustrierter Ton ihre Lippen verlassen hatte. Erneut schüttelte der Turk nur den Kopf. “Ich kann nicht,” wies er sie erneut ab.  
“Wir beide wissen, dass ich weder unschuldig, noch naiv bin,” stellte Aerith klar und verzog das Gesicht.  
  
Ja, wer wusste das besser als er selbst, dachte sich Tseng. Das junge Paar war mit ihrer Zuneigung nicht immer so diskret gewesen, wie er sich das gewünscht hätte. “Du weißt, dass nicht das der Grund ist,” war der einzige Kommentar, zu dem er sich herabließ, und hatte auch nicht vor, weiter auf das Thema einzugehen. Stattdessen wandte er sich ab.  
“Komm mit. Du solltest schon längst zuhause sein.” Nun war es Tseng, der bevor er los ging nicht darauf wartete, dass sie ihm folgte, da er wusste, dass sie das tun würde.  
  
Die beiden brauchten nicht lange, bis sie das kleine Haus erreichten, in dem Aerith mit ihrer Ziehmutter Elmyra lebte. Für einen Moment tauschten sie Blicke, bevor das Blumenmädchen den Vorgarten betrat. “Aerith,” rief Tseng ihr hinterher, nachdem er sich spontan dazu entschlossen hatte, doch einmal etwas Mitgefühl zu zeigen. “Er lebt,” sagte er leise, kaum hörbar für sie. “Ich weiß nicht, wo er gerade ist, und ob er wieder zurück kommt… Aber im Moment lebt er… Mehr kann ich dir aber nicht sagen.”  
Aeriths Gesicht hellte sich auf und sie nickte dem ansonsten so ernsthaften Turk dankbar zu. “Danke,” antwortete sie ihm in einem sanften Ton, bevor sie zur Haustür davon eilte.


End file.
